


Not Fair

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, LEWD, NSFW, Yuri, a bit late for KanaDia day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Apparently it was KanaDia day yesterday? I didn't know that was a thing, but it inspired me to write a short lewd with the two this morning.Dia wants to have a turn at being on top.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I've been very lewd in my writing lately. This idea came to me during breakfast, as I'd seen on Twitter when I got up that KanaDia day was a thing. I honestly have no idea why that was specifically yesterday, but hey, I'll take the excuse to get some inspiration.  
> Also, buff Kanan is very important.

"K-Kanan... Kanan!"

"Mm? What is it, Dia?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Pleeeaaasssseeee~"

Kanan chuckled. "Alright, alright." Dia's needy moans were like music to her ears, but she knew she shouldn't torment her girlfriend forever. Her fingers knew exactly where they needed to stimulate to make Dia...

"AAaaaaAAAHhHhhAaahhh!" ... scream.

Dia sank down into the cushions, breathing heavily. The two of them had started making out on the couch, then things got a little frisky, one thing led to another, and here they were.

Kanan licked her fingers, and got down on her knees besides Dia's head. With a loving smile she leaned down, and kissed the poor, helpless mess. Dia tried to rise to meet her, but it seemed like she was having some trouble moving.

"That's not fair..." Dia mumbled after she had mostly caught her breath. Her cheeks were quite red.

"What isn't?" Kanan asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I wanted to do more to you this time..." Dia almost sounded like she was sulking. "But you just... as usual..."

"Ah..." Dia was so cute when she got turned on, and it tended to kick Kanan's desires to do bad things to her into high gear. "Are you angry with me?" Kanan asked.

Dia's blush intensified. "No..." She seemed so bashful, lying there half-naked. "More myself..."

Kanan stroked Dia's hair, and gave her another kiss. "Don't be." She wanted to cheer Dia up, though. "Want to have another go? I promise to let you do whatever you want to me."

"You're incorrigible," Dia said, but at least she was smiling again. And clearly thinking it over. "Okay, yes... so long as you promise."

Kanan grinned, and scooped Dia into her arms. Dia squeaked, and continued blushing as she was princess-carried into the bedroom.

* * *

Kanan got onto her back, and Dia tested moving her still trembling limbs. She figured she should be fine.

As Kanan was still mostly dressed, Dia decided she should remedy that somewhat. She got Kanan to sit up, so she could pull her shirt off. And she dropped her own buttoned shirt, as Kanan had already undone all the buttons back on the couch.

Seeing Kanan's impressive physique always did funny things to Dia's mind. She ran her hands over those firm abs, and felt Kanan squirm at the touch. Every curve and line felt magnificent, and her hands travelled all the way up to Kanan's chest.

It truly wasn't fair that even with all this muscle, Kanan somehow managed to have larger boobs than Dia. Not that she was exactly flat or anything, but clearly the Matsuura genes were stronger than the Kurosawa ones in this department. She really couldn't compete.

Still... maybe that was the wrong way to think. Kanan kept poking at Dia's self-conscious side, trying to help her see things differently, and Dia wanted to do better. She should try to focus on her own positive sides. The way Kanan was purring and writhing below her certainly boosted Dia's confidence a bit. It was probably good for her to lose herself in the ' _I'm causing this_ ' feeling for a while.

Dia had nimble, dexterous hands, and employed them skilfully. While Kanan had a tendency of taking charge, it wasn't like Dia had never had her opportunities to reciprocate. She'd gotten a bit of practice. And she certainly didn't hate Kanan being on top in any way. She merely wished to have the opportunity herself more often. Now Kanan's reactions were making her grow bolder, and her movements more determined.

She slid down to Kanan's side so she could kiss her girlfriend, while also retaining easy access to caressing her body. The way Kanan shivered as Dia gently traced her nails across her stomach, gave her a buzz. _I'm causing this_. The moans against her lips were a perfect melody.

Unable to help herself any longer, Dia slid her hand below Kanan's waist, and inside her underwear. Kanan had likely been excited ever since she toyed with Dia on the couch, and it was certainly abundantly obvious by now.

"A-ah... Dia..." Kanan's breathless mutterings were another thrill.

Dia was losing herself in this moment of just the two of them together. Skin on skin, melting into a single focus, as Dia brought Kanan to a climax. Time had lost all meaning, so Dia had no idea how long that had took.

She felt very self-satisfied now though. "How was that?" she whispered into Kanan's ear.

"Mmm... amazing..." Kanan answered, and Dia beamed with pride.

"See? You should let me do it more often," Dia stated confidently.

"Hm... maybe... but now..."

"Waugh!" Before Dia knew what was happening, Kanan had grabbed her, flipped her onto her back, and gotten on top.

"It's my turn again," Kanan declared with a grin.

"N-not fair!" Dia said.

"What isn't?" Kanan asked, with a wicked glint in her eye.

The fact that Kanan was still able to move so deftly so soon after her orgasm was really not fair at all.


End file.
